Hume: Guide to Job Selection
Job Selection Because of their versatility, there is no role in which Humes cannot do very well in. Some could stand to claim that they do best in any job that takes advantage of nearly all their stats. Hence, they may succeed slightly more in well rounded positions that draw on nearly all their strengths, such as Red Mages, Blue Mages and Beastmasters. These particular jobs match their versatile array of stats and leave little to waste. The one catch is that Humes do not do quite as well as others when a job requires particular stats, such as the Elvaan Strength or Mithran Dexterity. However, no Hume should be deterred from any job they wish to try. Indeed, the ability to do well in any job is likely the reason Humes are the most common race in Vana'Diel. Always keep in mind that race should be your absolute last concern when making your alter-ego, as skill and equipment are far more important. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. Moderate and all-round Mind, MP, and Charisma means this is a great job/race combination. They share the highest CHR stat with Elvaan and Tarutaru, so it means their enfeebling songs will be more accurate and effective. High MND and MP influences a great support-role job with a white mage support job under it. Keep increasing these stats as you see fit, but don't stray away from any of them, as they're all useful in the long run. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats The Hume's all-roundedness plays a great role in this job. Their moderate Strength and Dexterity helps both with soloing and damage-dealing in parties. Moderate Mind and MP helps with soloing with a White Mage support job, and moderate Intelligence helps with Tame. Their phenominal Charisma helps not only with keeping the target monster charmed, but it also increases its accuracy to an all-time high. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Humes make a survivable, yet effective Black Mage. With a decent amount of MP and Intelligence, they can keep their spells rolling out and dealing moderate damage, while staying alive due to rounded HP, Agility, and Vitality. They don't deal as much damage as Tarutaru Black Mages, but they last a lot longer if they take the heat, of which many Black Mages do. |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats Normally people would say that Humes aren't best at any job because they don't specialize in anything, but their all-rounded stats play well with Blue Mage since every stat influences different spells. With decent MP, they can last a while in longer fights too. With the stat bonuses with blue magic, it just makes these Blue Mages a lot more customizable than other races. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats Stats don't play a very vital role in how this job is played. If you have good luck, you'll be doing great as any race. The race complements Corsair in any way, be it damage-dealer or extra support. Moderate MP and Mind let them sub White Mage and keep the party healed, while moderate Agility and Strength keep the damage through their shots at a good level, especially with a Ninja or Ranger support job. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dancer Starting Stats Humes make very good Dancers due to their well-rounded stats and joint highest charisma. This means that they will be able to deal effective Waltzes without the need for additional charisma-enhancing equipment. Their average health means that if they get the monster's hate, they have a reasonable amount of survivability. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Once again, Humes play as good Dark Knights. With a decent selection of all stats in the game, they can play how they want. Moderate HP (for Souleater purposes), Strength, and Dexterity, Hume Dark Knights keep the damage up. And since they have a decent Intelligence and MP, they can keep their spells on a decent level as well. Rounded Agility and Vitality also play important roles, in keeping damage taken to a minimum. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Again, the Hume's well-rounded stats play roles in all aspects of this job- whether it be a melee party fighter, or a mage support role/soloer. Like the Dark Knight, their average Strength and Dexterity keep damage over time at a nice level, and decent MP pools keep them alive longer when soloing with a magical support job. Other stats don't play vital roles in this job, but add to survivability, so they make a good Dragoon, but as usual not very specialized in any part. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Hume Monks aren't the best, but since they have a decent number of all stats, they do a good job. Their even Strength and Dexterity means they hit fluently. Rounded Mind keeps their Chi Blast up there, and Vitality lets them survive longer, while increasing Chakra recovery. Decent HP boosts along with the job's already enormous pool of HP, keeping them alive longer. Great to STR and DEX normally, and to have a lot of MND and VIT gear ready to be macroed in for using other moves. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats These Ninja are in the middle of the spectrum between hate control and damage mitigation. They have decent Dexterity and Strength, as well as Intelligence to keep damage over time high, and ultimately keep the monster's attention, while also having a decent Vitality and Agility to boost their tanking survivability. Evasion is a key attribute for Ninja, so boosting AGI and Evasion are still top priority. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Hume Paladins are loved all around Vana'diel for their all-rounded knight in shining armor stats. Nice HP, Vitality, and Agility keep their tanking to a nice level, and with decent Strength and Dexterity, they keep damage over time to a nice enough level to keep hate. Moderate MP and Mind help with their cures and debuffs, so they keep hate and damage low that way too. Mind helps mitigate their magical damage taken a little bit as well. Every race plays this job very well, but Hume looks at all aspects of the job with a decent number. |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Puppetmaster is a job that doesn't rely on the master. Instead, it relies on its pet. As long as you have good equipment and an assortment of parts for your Automaton, you can play this job well as any race. Since Hume has all-round stats, a Hume Puppetmaster can sub anything with certainty. The master's purpose can vary from being a backup healer to backup tanking (with a healing Automaton) to being a backup damage-dealer. Subbing White Mage for backup healing, Warrior for tanking or damage-dealing. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats Humes make good Rangers. Their moderate Agility keeps their ranged attacks accurate, and good Strength keeps their ranged attacks powerful. Rounded Vitality and HP also help with keeping them alive when they get hate, as many Rangers do. Humes sacrifice some efficiency to make the job easier to play, but it works well in parties no matter what. |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Red Mage requires a lot of different stats, but MP, Mind, and Intelligence the most. Because of this, Hume Red Mages can play any aspect of the job with equal efficiency to that of races that specialize in certain areas. Their high MP lets them stay in the fight longer and cast more powerful spells. Their MND lets their white magic enfeebling start off fights effectively, and INT gives their black magic like Sleep and Gravity more accuracy. HP, Agility, and Vitality help them stay alive when things get heated, and Strength and Dexterity help them deal damage meleeing. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Samurai only really requires Strength and Dexterity to be party-effective as a damage-dealer, so Humes make all-round Samurai with fluent damage over time, and decent TP gain. Good Vitality and Agility lets them act as a pseudo-tank early on and later on in the game with ease. |width="50%" valign="top"| Scholar Starting Stats Scholar is a Black Mage and a White Mage mixed together. Scholars need Intelligence,Mind and MP the most. So with Humes moderate stats, they make a decent Scholar. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats The only stat that Summoner really requires is MP. Essentially, this means that Humes make decent Summoners, but with higher survivability than Mithra or Tarutaru. Their moderate Mind when coupled with a White Mage support job lets them main heal in parties effectively, and if they get too much enmity by doing so, they have decent Agility and Vitality to help them out. |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Humes have moderate Dexterity and Agility for Sneak Attack and Trick Attack, while also keeping damage per hit high with a modest Strength attribute as well. Much earlier on and much later on, this means that Humes are great as Thieves, and in the mid-levels, they do a good job as well. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Humes make wonderful Warriors. They make great meat shield tanks with their good HP, Vitality, and Agility, and keep hate with good Strength and Dexterity. STR and DEX are also great for dealing damage. They work well in most situations, and do great in the fields that Warriors play in. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats Many Humes use White Mage, and they should. They do a really good job in this class. They have rounded MP for keeping the party alive longer, which is useful throughout the game, and a nice Mind for keeping cures at the soft cap early on, and Cure V at a high potency later on. Good HP, Vitality, and Agility coupled with the job's naturally good AGI and HP coexist to make it a survivable job/race combination too. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Credit for the Starting Stats goes to http://www.datasync.com/~dsmith/FFXIStats/